Sorry
by The Lone Omega
Summary: Hey guys this is my first hurt story so try not to be so harsh on the reviews. After Kate rejects Humphrey he is left heartbroken but he save Kate taking his own life in the process. How will Kate cope? Read to find out.
1. chapter 1

**_A/N Hey guys this is my first hurt fanfic so please reveiw what you think about it. I will probably be continuing this story. Hope you enjoy_**

Humphrey's POV

Today was going to be the day i admit my feelings to Kat, the girl of my dreams ever since year 1 as I approached Jasper State High i saw her talking to her friends to at the entrance of the school. I walked over and met up with my friends before the bell rang to go to first period.

The bell to go home just rung. This will be the time i tell kate how i feel

I see kate at the entrance of the school alone "yes she's alone, perfect" i think to myself. I slowly approach kate she sees this and faces me. "Um..hi...kate." I stutter while i shuffled my paws. "Hi Humphrey." She replies "what can i do for you." "Um..well can i..uh...tell you something" i say nervously "sure" she says back. Her smooth soft voice calms me, giving me confidence. "Uh well..um...i just wanted to say that..um i-i..i lo-love you. I have ever since i first ever saw you." I replied. suddenly i feel a sharp pain in the side of my face. "Oww ow ow." I yelp in pain. I look to see Kate walking away.

My heart felt like it sunk to the deepest part of the ocean. I feel tears start to wail up in my eyes. "Was i just rejected" i say with sadness in my voice. I walk out the gates of the school and sit down on a nearby table. I pull out a small piece of paper out of my bag and start to write a short poem full of sadness. Anyone that would read it would feel depressed.

I put the poem in my shirt and slowly and sadly start my long walk home. "After all those things i did for her, after all the times i was there for her and this is how I'm repaid."i think out loud slightly angered. Suddenly a loud scream echoes in my ears. I recognised it as kates. "Kate!" I yell before running of in the direction i heard the scream. I approach kate with a man holding a gun up to her. I ran as fast as my omega legs could take me before jumping in front of her taking every painful bullet into the chest i hit the ground wincing in pain. The man runs away with no ammunition left in his gun. My eyes start to close before everything blacks out.

 ** _Well well well. What will happen next reveiw what you think and please share this story to others. Im also looking for other authors that i can join up with if there's anyone out there. Until next time katehumphrey4life out!_**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Sorry

**_A/N Hey guys/girls this is the second chapter of Sorry. I haven't got much to say but i will say that i am confident in this chapter. Hope you guys or girls enjoy!_**

Previously

Suddenly a loud scream echoes in my ears. I recognised it as kates. "Kate!" I yell before running of in the direction i heard the scream. I approach kate with a man holding a gun up to her. I ran as fast as my omega legs could take me before jumping in front of her taking every painful bullet into the chest i hit the ground wincing in pain. The man runs away with no ammunition left in his gun. My eyes start to close before everything blacks out.

Now

No One's POV

Humphrey had just saved Kates life. As Humphrey started blacking out Kate got down next to Humphrey "HUMPHREY!" She screamed. "Don't leave me please!" She yelled with tears starting to flow out of her eyes "I need you" she said just before humphrey blacked out on her lap. She got up and immediately called the ambulance. Just as the ambulance crew rolled up and put humphrey into the back of the van before speeding of to the hospital. Kate looked to the ground and noticed a small piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and it read

To Kate

sorry:

I'm sorry that I brought you roses to tell you that I like you

I'm sorry That I was raised with respect not to sleep with you when you were drunk

I'm sorry That my body's not ripped enough to "satisfy" your wants

I'm sorry that I open your car door, and pull out your chair like I was raised

I'm sorry That I'm not cute enough to be "your guy"

I'm sorry That I am actually nice; not a jerk

I'm sorry I don't have a huge bank account to buy you expensive things

I'm sorry I like to spend quality nights at home cuddling with you, instead of at a club

I'm sorry I would rather make love to you then just screw you like some random guy.

I'm sorry That I am always the one you need to talk to, but never good enough to date

I'm sorry That I always held your hair back when you threw up, and didn't get mad at you for puking in my car, but when we went out you went home with another guy

I'm sorry That I am there to pick you up at 4am when your new man hit you and dropped you off in the middle of nowhere, but not good enough to listen to me when I need a friend

I'm sorry If I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat, only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around

I'm sorry If I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours, instead of getting a couple hours of sleep before work

I'm sorry that you can't realize.. I've been the one all along.

I'm sorry If you read this and know somebody like this but don't care

But most of all I'm sorry For not being sorry anymore

I'm sorry That you can't accept me for who I am

I'm sorry I can never do anything right, and nothing that I do is good enough to make it in your world.

I'm sorry I caught your boyfriend with another girl and told you about it, I thought that was what friends were for...

I'm sorry That I told you I loved you and actually meant it.

I'm sorry That I talked to you for nine hours on Thanksgiving when your boyfriend was threatening you instead of spending time with my family.

I'm Sorry That I cared I'm sorry that I listen to you at night talking about how you wish you could have

What about me. I have problems too and you dont care. Not one little bit, so im sorry you had to put up with me all those times i tried to help you

Love,

Humphrey

Kates eyes were baling and she ran home with her head in her hands. "I'm the reason humphrey was shot" she cried she ran into her house and up to her room crying into her pillow.

"He's right i am a selfish person for what i did" said kate. "I have to go see him".

Kates POV

i got into my dads car and drove off to the hospital. I arrived and ran into the hospital to the reception desk. "Where's Humphrey!" She hesitated. "He's on the third floor on the left" she said calmly. I ran to Humphrey's room and then i saw the worst thing ever. I walked in and sat down in a chair next to the bed before crying into Humphrey's arm. "Ugh..what happened" grunted Humphrey "Humphrey!" I yelled. "K-Kate?" He questioned. "Yes it's me" i replied. "Are you ok" he asked with a warm smile on his face. "Yes all thanks to you!" I yelled before pulling him into a long passionate kiss. Humphrey shivered at the sudden movement. I giggled in reply. Suddenly humphrey started to choke "Humphrey?" I questioned

"I-i..can't...b-breathe!"

 ** _Oooooo a cliffhanger. So what will happen next review what you think and as always don't forget to RR i would really appreciate it_**

 ** _Anyway katehumphrey4life out_**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Times

**_A/N Hey guys im back with chapter 3 of 'Sorry' i don't really have much to say so enjoy!_**

Previously

"Are you ok" he asked with a warm smile on his face. "Yes all thanks to you!" I yelled before pulling him into a long passionate kiss. Humphrey shivered at the sudden movement. I giggled in reply. Suddenly humphrey started to choke "Humphrey?" I questioned

"I-i..can't...b-breathe!"

Now

Kate's POV

"Humphrey!" I yelled "No Kate, it's too late i'm not going to make it." Those words broke my heart. I started to tear up a little until he said the three most heart warming words " i-i...lo-love you.." He said in between breaths before he breathed his last. "Humphrey?! No, no, no! Humphrey please i need you!" I cried. I just witnessed my best friend die right in front of me all because of my selfish actions. I ran into the hallway and called for help.

Two nurses came running in. They asked me to go and sit in the reception and wait. 10 minutes later a nurse came out. I stood up. She had a sad look on her face " Humphrey is no longer with us, the bullet punctured some of his main arteries. You may go see him if you wish." She said calmly. I started to tear up before i walked in to see Humphrey's lifeless body lying before me. "Oh humphrey. I'm so sorry." I said trying not to cry. "I love you." And with that i kissed his forehead for the last time and walked out crying.

START PLAYING 'APOLOGISE' BY 'ONEREPUBLIC' (not a must need just adds effect)

2 weeks later

No one's POV

It was Humphrey's funeral and Humphrey's brother Matthew and a few other close relatives including kate carried Humphrey's coffin to his grave. At they sat it down Kate couldn't help but break down. The thought of never seeing her best friend ever again only made it worse."don't worry he's somewhere better now" said Matthew reassuringly. "But he died all because of me!" Kate sobbed. "I wish that i could turn back time and tell him that i loved him!" "Don't we all" said Matthew. "But the worst thing is just after he was shot i found this on the ground" said kate handing him the piece of paper that once again read

To Kate

sorry:

I'm sorry that I brought you roses to tell you that I like you

I'm sorry That I was raised with respect not to sleep with you when you were drunk

I'm sorry That my body's not ripped enough to "satisfy" your wants

I'm sorry that I open your car door, and pull out your chair like I was raised

I'm sorry That I'm not cute enough to be "your guy"

I'm sorry That I am actually nice; not a jerk

I'm sorry I don't have a huge bank account to buy you expensive things

I'm sorry I like to spend quality nights at home cuddling with you, instead of at a club

I'm sorry I would rather make love to you then just screw you like some random guy.

I'm sorry That I am always the one you need to talk to, but never good enough to date

I'm sorry That I always held your hair back when you threw up, and didn't get mad at you for puking in my car, but when we went out you went home with another guy

I'm sorry That I am there to pick you up at 4am when your new man hit you and dropped you off in the middle of nowhere, but not good enough to listen to me when I need a friend

I'm sorry If I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat, only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around

I'm sorry If I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours, instead of getting a couple hours of sleep before work

I'm sorry that you can't realize.. I've been the one all along.

I'm sorry If you read this and know somebody like this but don't care

But most of all I'm sorry For not being sorry anymore

I'm sorry That you can't accept me for who I am

I'm sorry I can never do anything right, and nothing that I do is good enough to make it in your world.

I'm sorry I caught your boyfriend with another girl and told you about it, I thought that was what friends were for...

I'm sorry That I told you I loved you and actually meant it.

I'm sorry That I talked to you for nine hours on Thanksgiving when your boyfriend was threatening you instead of spending time with my family.

I'm Sorry That I cared I'm sorry that I listen to you at night talking about how you wish you could have

What about me. I have problems too and you dont care. Not one little bit, so im sorry you had to put up with me all those times i tried to help you

Love,

Humphrey

"Ouch! I'm so sorry Kate" said Matthew now feeling even worse that he died with a broken heart."it's fine" said Kate trying to hold back her tears but she failed and they all came bursting out like a waterfall. Once the funeral ended kate and everybody else left to go back to there homes. Kate got home and curled up into a ball on her bed and started crying her eyes out.

Suddenly a figure of humphrey appeared "hello kate"

 ** _Another cliffhanger damn. Don't worry your urge to read the next chapter will be gone soon, as I'm trying to update at least twice a day. And go and check out my Alpha and Omega: High School Series too if you get time_**

 ** _Any way_**

 ** _The Lone Wolf signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Visit

**_A/N Hey guys sorry about all the other old stories i'm going to be deleting them as soon as i can. Thank You to all the people that reviewed it really helps. But anyway here's chapter 4._**

Previously

Kate got home and curled up into a ball on her bed and started crying her eyes out.Suddenly a figure of humphrey appeared "hello kate".

Now

Humphrey's POV

I watched as my brother, Kate and a few other friends carried my coffin out. It feels bad know that i'll never see Kate in person ever again but yet again it feels good knowing i saved Kate's life. I sit there and watch, i see Kate crying the worst. I feel sorry for her. I sigh and walk away before my angel guardian stops me. "I know you miss her so that's why i'm gonna let you go see her again." She says smiling. "Really?!" I ask exited. "Sure". "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yell happily. "It's the least i can do" she replies calmly. "When can i go?" I ask. "Now if you want." She says. "Yess! Well then what are we waiting for!" I say. "Ok calm down i'll send you to Kate now" she says just before I disappear into darkness and down to Kate.

Kate's POV

"Oh Humphrey why was i such a bitch." She wined. "Hello Kate" i hear a voice say calmly before i turn around. I gasp when i see who it is. "H-Humphrey?" I ask. "Yes it's me Kate" he says back. I run up and wrap my arms around him never wanting to let go. "I-i missed you" i said as i cried into his shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey it's alright, i'm here now." He said hugging me back." We just stood there hugging for what felt like hours. Until Humphrey broke the hug. "Well i can only stay here for a week before i have to go, so i want you to go find a gentleman that treats you well and then move on." He says slightly sad "b-but Humphrey i love you" i say "Kate don't worry just remember that i will always be watching over you even when you can't see me." He says trying to lighten my mood. "But no one ever said we can't enjoy ourselves while we still can." I said slyly. "Your right" he said back. We leaned in to connect lips until...

 ** _A/N Oh dang a cliffhanger. Sorry if i don't update everyday i'm just getting caught up in lots of school work. But anyway i hope you enjoyed chapter 4._**

 ** _The Lone Wolf signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


	5. Authors Note

**_Hey guys i might be delaying at most two days but i'll definatly try to fit in a few chapters if i can. Just to let all of you know, thanks for all the people that have PMed me it really makes my day with all the nice comments i get._**

 ** _Thanks for all the chapter ideas and recommendations they help and i might choose a couple to put in the story. (don't woory i'll give a shoutout to the people the recomended them)_**

 ** _also PM me with what story you want me to update because at this moment i am stuck with what one i want to do. That's pretty much all. Thanks and until next time_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**

 ** _(P.S i'll be putting this on all my stories /)_**


	6. Chapter 5: The Scare

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the long delay i've been doing essays and let me tell you wooo hoooo! I'm finally done. And i'm going to be trying to update all of my stories tonight. And a HHHHUUUGGEE shout out to ' _Goatsplus_ ' and his amazing story ' _New Moons_ ' he has put loads of effort into his story and is overall awesome. And also thanks for all the motivational comments it has really made me want to continue my stories. I hope you like them so far but enough of my cheesy blabbering let's just get into the story.**

Previously

"But no one ever said we can't enjoy ourselves while we still can." I said slyly. "Your right" he said back. We leaned in to connect lips until...

Now

Humphrey's POV

One of my biggest dreams was about to come true. Until Kate's phone rung. "Why" i said to myself. "Oh gotta take this it's my mum." She said. "Don't mention anything about me." I said worried. "Ok sure" she said before walking out of her room. Two minutes later Kate walked back into the room. "She's on her way home." Said Kate. "Oh no" i said starting to shiver. "What's wrong she's not going to kill you." Said kate trying to calm me. It's not that, it's just if anyone but you see's me i'll disappear forever and I won't be allowed back. I won't even be able to watch over you.

"I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow I promise." I said before i started to disappear into small light particles. "I love you" I managed to say before i disappeared all together.

Kate's POV

As Humphrey disappeared i heard him say the three most heart warming words. 'I love you' i fell back on my bed and sighed. I know that i'll see him again tomorrow so i knew I didn't have to worry. Suddenly the smooth sound of a car engine pulled up in the driveway "mum's home" i told myself.

I got up and walked downstairs to be greeted by my mother. I was lost in a daydream not noticing my mum had been speaking to me. She yelled my name waking me from my daze "i said you seem happy" said mum. "Ah yeah i guess" i replied. "Well as long as your happy." She said back. "Ok and is it fine if i go for a walk?" "Sure sweetie just be back by 6:00 okay" "yep." I said before walking out the doors and down the street.

I decided to go for a walk in the park so I didn't got bored. I wish Humphrey was here. He would make all my boredom disappear. I continued walking until i reached the park. I walked around for a bit it only felt like yesterday when Humphrey and i were pups playing here. "*sigh* maybe if I wasn't such a bitch and accepted him none of this would of never happened and he'd be here right now with me!" I yelled in frustration. I started to walk back home it was now 5:30 and it was beginning to become dark. "Better get home" i said before walking out of the park and down the lifeless dark streets. Suddenly something grabbed me and pulled me into an alleyway. "I told you not to talk to him now look where it got you!"

 **A/N Well baby it triple. First of 3 chapters to finish next one is high school so look out for that later on tonight. Once again i would like to give a massive shoutout to ' _Goatsplus_ ' for his awesome story. But anyways hope you enjoyed and as always**

 **The Lone Omega signing out**

 **C ya**


	7. Please listen

Hey guys sorry but this isn't a chapter but it is something extremly important.

So many of you guys know Kellylad13 or his awesome story Getting to know you. But right now he REALLY needs your help. He is going though a very hard time. And if he does what he is saying we may never see him again. So please he needs all the hell and good comments he can get

Thankyou

Long live Kelly.


	8. Chapter 6: The Saviour

**_A/N Hey guys back again for another chapter. Sorry aboult all the bad chapters but I really am starting to run out of ideas so if anyone has any out there please PM me. But anyway, lets just get into the story._**

Previously

Suddenly something grabbed me and pulled me into an alleyway. "I told you not to talk to him now look where it got you!"

Now

Humphrey's POV

I was watching Kate walk home making sure she arrived safely. Suddenly someone pulled her into the alleyway. "I told you not to talk to him, now look where it got you!" Yelled the mysterious figure. I had to do something. I sent myself down from my spirit self with a back jacket with a hood and. I covered my face with the hood and ran into the alleyway. "Don't you touch her!" I yelled punching the person. He stumbled over "your gonna pay for that he said running towards me with his fist drawn. I dodged him and tripped him over making him fall. I picked him up by the throat and thew him into the wall. "I warned you!" I yelled. The now unconscious boy was lying next to the wall. I walked over to kate "are you alright?" I asked concerned. "Who are you?" She asked. I took off my hood. She ran up to me and kissed me. "Thank you Humphrey." She said. "What did he say" I replied back. "He said that he told me not to talk to him and to look where it got me now" she said. I walked over to the unconscious body and lifted his hood up to reveal Garth. "How dare he" i thought. I walked back to Kate. "It was Garth" i said. "What! How dare he that worthless piece of shit!" She snapped. "Come on, Let's go before he wakes up" i said in a calming tone.

Kate's POV

The sound of Humphrey's voice calmed me and made me feel safe. We walked to my house and Humphrey stood outside and told me that he had to go. I agreed with a sad face. He kissed me just before he faded away into darkness. "I already miss him" I thought. I walked inside. "Where were you! I was about to send a search party for you!" Said mum. "Mothers these days" I thought. "It's okay mum i just lost track of time." I lied. "Well please don't next time" she said. "Okay" I replied. I walked up into my room and shut the door. I walked over to my closet and opened them. I picked out my pyjamas. Just before i put them on I remembered that Humphrey might be watching. "Can you please not look until i say so" I said nicely to the sky. I knew he would be nice enough to listen and I began to put my pyjamas on. I told him that it was fine to look just before i got into my bed and fell asleep.

 ** _A/N Sorry if you guys thought that this chapter was boring but leave tour ideas down below and i will choose someone's to put in the chapter after the next. Yes the chapter after the next because i just got an evil but awesome chapter idea :)_**

 ** _But until next time_**

 ** _The lone wolf signing out._**

 ** _C ya._**


	9. Chapter 7: Just an Average Day

**_A/N Hey guys I'm back again. Sorry again for my absence but i might be changing my update routine to Monday's and Friday's. I just have been feeling a little down lately and I know this might sound a bit cheesy but the only reason I keep writing my stories is because how awesome you guys are in the reviews. Especially Goatsplus and KeithTheOmegaWolf15. These people are literally THE NICEST PEOPLE EVER TO LIVE IN THIS CRUEL, LONELY WORLD. But enough of my yapping let's just get into the story. (P.S I couldn't really find a good reason to put a review of the last chapter in so I skipped it) Enjoy_**

Humphrey's POV

I watched as Kate got up and out of bed. I knew she had to do her daily routine of getting ready for school so i walked over to my heavenly bed and laid down.

A few minutes later i heard the soft voice of Kate ask for me. I could go down and see her but she wouldn't be able to see me. I would be invisible to her. I floated down to the ground and phased through the door. I could see Winston and Eve talking about work.

I walked past them and into Kate's room. I sat in front of her and listened to her voice. A while later she had to go to school so I decided to go back up to my little room in the sky. 'I hope she doesn't get into any trouble' I thought. I knew that i could only go down at certain times.

Time skip: school

Kate's POV

I entered the school gates and was immediately greeted by my friends, Candy, Sweets and Allie. "Oh my gosh Kate! We heard what happened are you okay?!" Candy exclaimed. "I'm fine girls." I replied. They continued to load questions onto me until the bell rang. I walked inside and walked into first period, Maths.

The period went by slow without Humphrey here to cheer me up... The lunch bell rang signalling everyone that class was over. I walked out and down the hall to the cafeteria.

On the way there i saw Garth and his friends, Cando and Hutch. I gave them a death glare but they didn't notice the seemed to me planning something. I walked into the cafeteria, got my food and sat down with my friends and began to eat not saying a word to anyone.

I literally didn't see the point. I was lonely without humphrey. Lunch ended and i started to walk to my locker to get my books for my next period until i was grabbed by a pair of cold hands and pulled into an old room.

 ** _A/N hey guys sorry about no. 1 the short ass story and no. 2 my biiiggg lack of absence lately. I have had a lot of stress lately but i still managed to upload another chapter, nothing fancy but I didn't want to leave my most favourite readers without a story. But i hope you enjoyed and as always_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


	10. Chapter 8: Oh, no

**_A/N okay, i know most of you guys are going to be mad at me when i say this but sadly as all good things happen they must come to an end. If you haven't already guessed what I mean, I'm saying that this short story is coming to an end within the next few chapters but don't worry, i have good news. Once i finish a story, i must create a new one so leave some ideas below and you could have your idea a a new story but enough of my yapping, let's just get to the story. :D_**

Previously

i started to walk to my locker to get my books for my next period until i was grabbed by a pair of cold hands and pulled into an old room.

Now

Humphrey's POV

"Kate!" I yelled. I ran to my angel guardian. "She was just grabbed by someone, you must let me go down to help her!" I cried. "Please". "I'm sorry but that is out of my abilities". The Angel said. "Fine, if you won't, i will!" I said running over to the teleporter. "No Humphrey, that's very-" he was cut off by the sound of the teleporter. This wasn't my normal way down, but it will do. I was sent to the ground. I arrived but I wasn't in the highschool. Not even in jasper city. "Where am i?" I said studying my surroundings. I was in a forest surrounded by tall, vast mountains and lush green grass. Trees covered the land, deer drank in a soft running river. "Wow". I looked down and realised something very odd. I had paws. "Wait..." I said to myself running over to the river. I looked into the water and saw a figure of a small grey wolf. "Oh no! I used the wrong teleporter!" I said realising that i was no longer a human. I then remembered the whole reason i came down. "Kate!" I yelled, scaring the grazing deer into the forest. I sighed before turning and walking into the trees.

Kate's POV

"Shhhhh" a feminine voice said covering my mouth. I was squirming, trying to escape this persons grip. "Let me go!" I yelled. "Kate, it's just me!" Someone said. I turned to see my good friend Candy. "What the hell Candy!" I yelled trying to be quiet. "Sorry but i really need to tell you something." She replied. "What could be so important that you would need to pull me into an old classroom with your hands over my mouth?!" I stated. "It's about Humphrey." She said. "But Humphrey's dead!" I said starting to tear up. "Yes, but no." Candy replied. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Don't play stupid with me Kate, i saw you and him talking after that fight in the alleyway." She said. "You can't tell anyone." I said sternly. "I wasn't planning to" she said. "Good"

Humphrey's POV

I have been travelling for hours on end and still no sign of anything man made. "*sigh* what's the point" i say. It was becoming dusk. "Better find myself a shelter" i say. I walk over to a small mountain and find a fairly small cave. "Good enough for one night." I say. I sit just outside of my shelter and begin to sing.

 **(Start playing 'All of me' by 'John Legend')**

 _"What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh"_

I lowered my head, "i miss you Kate." I said before slowly walking into the shelter to go to sleep.

 ** _A/N yes i know that most people are going to be annoyed that I haven't posted in a few weeks and I completely understand. But also if everyone else understood the situation i am in at the moment. You might understand, but I don't expect anyone to. But hey when life gives you lemons, you get the biggest baseball bat you can find and you smash...the...living...hell...out of...it. Few, don't think that lemon will be going anywhere anytime soon. Phh, what am I kidding, it'll be fine. And yay school starts again tomorrow, i get to see people again. But you all have a fantastic day and as always_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


End file.
